


Eyes on Fire

by Hiralethe



Series: Playing With Broken Crowns [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiralethe/pseuds/Hiralethe
Summary: What if Evie was never part of the Core Four? What if she was allied with another faction on the Isle of the Lost? What if she still went to Auradon with Mal, Jay and Carlos?Bitter enemies with the VKs, allied with the son of Hades and daughter of Ursula, Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, is sent to Auradon with enemies all around her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apples and Pomegranates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354787) by [ForeverDelighted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDelighted/pseuds/ForeverDelighted). 

> This was inspired by ForeverDelighted and her wonderful Evie/Hayden stories. Hayden is the fanmade son of Hades, created by Chris Villian.

When Maleficent banished the Evil Queen and her little brat to the Castle Beyond the Way, no one challenged her ruling.

And, why should they? After all, she was Maleficent, the darkest, most evil villain to ever walk the earth. Her word was, and had always been, law. Even here on the Isle, even with her magic stripped, leaving her powerless, she was still feared and respected by all.

Or so she thought.

It was almost five years into their banishment that Maleficent even bothered to check in on the Evil Queen. For all she knew, the dimwitted witch and her insipid progeny had perished long ago. What she did know, was that no soul that lived on the Isle who valued their life would step foot on the Castle grounds.

Therefore, it was quite a shock when her henchmen, looking terribly uncomfortable, informed her that the Evil Queen had been receiving visitors. It took little time to ferret out just who had decided to flout her decree that the rest of the isle was to consider the Evil Queen and her daughter deceased.

Hades, God of the underworld and former Lord over the dead.

Well known for her somewhat uncontrollable rages - she had cursed an entire kingdom for refusing to invite her to a christening, a snub that could not be forgiven - she surprised everyone by not flying off the handle. A powerful sorceress and fairy in her own right she may be, but even Maleficent knew better than to rush headlong into a conflict with a God.

Hades may have been powerless, and his title as ruler of the Underworld given to the Goddess Hecate until he "learned his lesson", but he was still a force to be reckoned with. Therefore, Maleficent entrusted scoping out the situation to her underlings; namely, her young daughter Mal and the girl's partner in crime, Jay.

That the son of Jafar was a common thief made Maleficent cackle, though she allied with the man himself all the same. He still had a brilliant mind with a certain cunning he had instilled in his son.

Seated on her 'throne' in Bargain Castle, filing her nails into sharp points, the former Mistress of Evil gazed down at the pair. "You will go the the Castle Beyond the Way and you will find out what those blue loving fools are plotting behind my back."

Though her daughter protested, Maleficent, as she always did, won their little staring contest of wills, trilling with glee when Mal acquiesced. Jay, who knew better than to question her, followed along without a peep.

"Ugh, fine mom!" Stomping away, Mal barked over her shoulder for Jay to follow, striding with the security that came from being a natural born leader. "But Uma and her wannabe pirates better not steal any of our turf!"

The VKs, as Mal had christened their gang, were a newer group, though had enough members and territory on the isle to be taken seriously by the other gangs. And Uma, daughter of Ursula, held a grudge against Mal that had driven the other girl to try and take the territory from her former bestie.

"Come on, Jay," she ordered when he kept pausing every few feet to steal small trinkets that he hid on his person in pretty inventive ways. "You can steal later!"

With a dashing grin, Jay swiped another set of spoons before darting after her, furious shouts following in their wake.

* * *

Seated on a worn, moth eaten sofa with her back perfectly straight and her hands clasped on her lap, Evie watched from beneath her lashes as her mother flirted with Hades. Both the adults before her were notorious flirts, meaning they got along famously. Had she not known any better, Evie might have thought the God her father with the way her mother was carrying on.

Hades had visited them secretly for the last two years, and this was the first time Evie was allowed to sit in on their meetings. It was also the first time that Hades had brought the younger of his sons, Hayden. The boy was her age, with the same neon blue hair as his father, though his eyes were dark as coal, while his father's were the blue of the sky. Like her, he hadn't said a word unless asked, and he looked as bored as she felt, slouched on his own stool.

"Evie!" Her mother trilled over her chipped tea cup, red lips set in a wide smile. "My little evil-ette in training, why don't you and young Hayden take a turn about the garden? Though," she added thoughtfully, reaching for a stale biscuit, "do keep him away from the more exotic plants."

Having spent a good portion of her life around poisons, the Evil Queen had immunized herself to most of them, something her daughter had thankfully inherited. It had been a terrifying moment when she caught her daughter deeply inhaling the scent of nightshade flowers.

"Of course, mother." Rising gracefully, Evie inclined her head to the adults before she swept from the room. "This way, Hayden."

He slouched after her, both breathing a sigh of relief when the door closed behind them. Eyes meeting, Evie allowed herself a tiny, wicked smirk when Hayden flashed her the same.

"Were you as bored as I felt?" He stage whispered in the corridor, grinning when she nodded emphatically. "Then lead the way, m'lady."

He gave a grand bow that sent her giggling into her fist. She ducked into a graceful curtsy. "Why thank you, good sir!"

He caught her hand, pulled her up, and then they were off racing through the hallways of the once grand castle. With only two residents, not counting her mother's vultures and Evie's own parrot from her cursed sixth birthday, much of the Castle Beyond the Way was in disrepair, too much for only two people to take care of.

Breathless by the time they reached the overgrown gardens, Evie found herself grinning from ear to ear. With no siblings, except for a step-sister that would not be named - and having had no interaction with others her age in years, she was pleased with how this was going. Hayden seemed to be enjoying her company, and she found herself enjoying his own as well. Still hand in hand, her skin tingling from the heat of his palm, Evie showed Hayden around her mother's prized gardens.

Given how most plants but the most persistent weeds would wither and die on the Isle, Evie was proud of what she and her mother had accomplished. Though likely not as lush as the gardens found on Auradon, there was a wild, untamed beauty to the multitude of hardy, mostly poisonous, plants.

There were the usual suspects: poison oak, ivy and sumac, as well as nightshade and wolfsbane, the list went on. But there was also foxglove and narcissus, bright colored flowers that were poison all the same.

"Leave it," she cautioned when Hayden went to run his fingers along the petals of the foxglove plant. "That can make your heart stop and suffocate you if you eat it."

He arched a dark brow playfully. "I wasn't gonna eat it, E."

"Oh, so we're at nicknames, are we?" Hayden hesitated, looking faintly worried he'd overstepped. She quickly took pity on him, having gathered that, like her, he had had little interaction with children his own age.

"Can I call you Hay-hay?"

His answering grin was all mischief as he stalked forward, hands raised menacingly. With a grin of her own, Evie turned on her heel and sped off, Hayden hot on her heels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie wanders into enemy territory to get her hair done, and makes a new bestie in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set about three years after the first chapter, so the main cast, excluding Carlos is around 14.

Flanked by her fellow Ghouls, Evie strode into the Curl Up and Dye. Having been burned one too many times by the Queen of Hearts and her useless Card Guards, she was being forced to make a change. 

And, from what Uma claimed, no one was better than little Dizzy Tremaine. The closed sign didn't bother her, in fact she was grateful for it. Lady Tremaine did business with the VKs and, despite both Uma and Hayden's attempts to change that situation, the old hag refused to switch sides.

Pausing in the doorway, she took in the colorful splatterpaint decor and nodded approvingly. Nothing she would have done herself, but it was a sight better than all the card themed decorations at the Queen of Heart's place.

A little girl swept at the floor, humming softly to herself. She gave a twirl, sending the skirts of her multi-colored dress flaring, allowing Evie to see her face. She was young, with large glasses that made her eyes look enormous, and the tips of her hair were dyed a multitude of colors. The girl paused at the strangers, dropping the broom, wide eyes running over their dark clothes before she focused on the red jeweled heart pendant Evie wore.

"It's Dizzy, isn't it?" Evie jumped in before the girl could start screaming. "My name is -"

"Evie," the girl finished, looking both terrified and in awe, "you're the Evil Queen's daughter. You're second in command of the Ghouls."

Evie gave a little chuckle, seeing how the poor things eyes darted back and forth between Evie and her bodyguards. "Can you guys wait outside?"

The boy to her left stiffened. "Hayden said to stay with you, E." He reminded her flatly, while his fellow Ghoul narrowed blue rimmed eyes.

Evie rolled her own. "If she comes after me with a curler, I'll be sure to scream. Now make like the shadows, you guys."

Without another word, though they did toss her stern looks that she pointedly ignored, the two boys all but disappeared. Dizzy watched, eyes still enormous, but visibly relaxed once it was clear the boys were really gone.

"How do they do that?"

Evie gave a careless shrug. "Comes with the territory of living in Darktown, I guess. I've never been able to master it."

"So, uh, what can I do for you? The shop isn't open until midnight and, uh, I'm just here to... sweep the floors..." She trailed off, twisting her fingers anxiously.

"Actually, I came here to find you. Word on the street is, you're the best at fixing hair disasters." Raising her hand, Evie removed her hood, and smiled when Dizzy gave a horrified gasp.

The damage wasn't pretty, Evie knew that much. The Card Guards had attempted to perm her hair, but had left the curlers in too long, resulting in at least half a foot of hair missing from one side, while what was left was half fried from the heat. There was also the matter of the horrendous blunt bangs the Guards had done without her knowledge or consent.

In short, she looked horrible.

Dizzy began to circle her, wearing a speculative loom, moaning in pity when she felt how damaged the one side of Evie's hair was. "What did those dinglehoppers do to you?!" The little girl almost wailed, as if she was in real physical pain from the sight.

Evie found a fond smile crossing her painted lips as Dizzy took hold of her hand and tugged her to a nearby chair, promising they would fix the monstrosity that had been done to her.

As Dizzy cut and washed and applied hair masks to Evie dark locks, the unlikely pair chatted. Evie produced the small sketchbook she always had on her as they waited for her hair to dry, and Dizzy squealed at the designs before she brought out her own selection of handmade jewelry.

By the end of their time together, the two girls parted ways sadly, quietly promising to meet up again in secret. If Mal or the other VKs ever knew Dizzy was meeting up with Evie, it could spell some nasty consequences for everyone.

Striding down the street, Evie paused as the feeling of being watched overwhelmed her. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

A pale skinned boy wearing shades of purple was unceremoniously thrown from the shadows. Her two Ghouls followed, staring down at the boy with dark, menacing eyes.

Evie strutted forward. "And who do we have here?"

"Zevon." The skinny boy puffed out his chest, likely trying to look more threatening than the toothpick he resembled. "Son of Yzma."

Evie snorted. "The llama lady? And the VKs sent you to tail me? I can't tell if that's insulting or sad." Her Ghouls sniggered at how the boy turned purple with rage.

"Just wait until Mal gets her hand on you -"

Without warning, he was picked up from the back of his shirt, and found himself face to face with a pair of displeased amber eyes.

"And just what," Hayden began menacingly, holding the other boy so high off the ground his feet skimmed it, "is Mal going to do to my princess?"

Zevon made a terrified squeaking noise as Hayden and his Ghouls closed in, Evie's high, pealing laughter echoing in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark eyes appreciative, Hayden carded his fingers through Evie's perfectly styled curls, fingers dancing across the skin of her neck and shoulders. Giggling at the ticklish feeling, Evie lightly shoved at his shoulder. He relented, but touched the little braids, smirking at the way they mimicked a crown. While he might not have been happy that she had ventured into VK territory, he also knew that to forbid her from doing something was akin to a death wish.

"I like the braids," he touched the ends of her hair, healthy, but at least several inches shorter. Where it had once brushed the swell of her waist, it now hung just below her shoulder blades. "But did she need to take that much hair off?"

Evie scowled. "Are you kidding? Of course she did. Those stupid Card Guards ruined my hair, Hayden. It was a wonder little Dizzy was able to save as much as she did!"

Recognizing when he was beaten, he held up his hands in surrender. "If you say so." He smiled fondly. "I've learned to trust your judgement on hair."

"If you did, you'd let me tackle that mop on your head." Her lips pulled into a playful pout when he shook his head, tossing said mop wildly.

"Nah. Besides, you know you love it, princess." He leered, eyes flaring gold.

She smacked his shoulder, giggling like a drunk all the while. "At least you let me design your outfits - I mean, shoulder spikes? What were you thinking?"

Laughing in return, Hayden playfully tackled her onto the nearby pile of pillows, the two rolling about the area like a pair of loons. Their fellow Ghouls watched the pair with amusement, some rolling their eyes in exasperation at their antics. After three years, they were more than used to such behavior from their leader and his second/girlfriend. They all went about their business, ignoring that their feared leader was rolling around like a puppy.

They tussled for a while longer, only stopping when his nimble fingers found the ticklish spot between Evie's ribs and she was gasping for mercy. Grinning in triumph, Hayden hauled her into his arms to press a kiss to the braided crown on her head. Face red as the bejeweled heart that hung from her neck. Evie sought shelter in the folds of his leather jacket.

After three years together, only two of them being lovers, Evie found she was still unused to Hayden's easy displays of affection. He saw no shame in loudly and proudly showing everyone and anyone that they were together. He was passionate, just like his father, and having been raised to expect nothing but material things from a prince, Evie found herself enjoying the way Hayden loved her. That he was, technically, a prince was merely a side benefit.

Giving him a warm smile, Evie didn't protest when he tipped her chin up to press a kiss to her red lips. "I missed you," the words tickled, and she was struck breathless by the simple gesture. His dark eyes warmed, flaring gold, and she whimpered softly when he pressed closer, nuzzling her cheek with serious intent. "Think you'll stay in Darktown tonight?"

Pulling back, she gave a careless shrug, eyes dancing. "Maybe. If given the right incentive."

"I think I can work with that." Eyes gleaming, he took her hands in his own, kissing the skull ring that adorned her pinky. "Wanna go to the Night Market?"

Squealing in excitement, Evie flung her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him off his feet. Catching her, Hayden picked her heeled feet off the ground and swung her around the hideout, their laughter echoing around the abandoned warehouse.

A few hours later found them prowling about the Night Market hand in hand. Several of the Ghouls accompanied them, hiding within the numerous shadows around the area. It was, other than Hayden's home, Evie's favorite place on the entire Isle. There were dozens of small stalls on either side, many dressed up with colorful banners and ribbons, and fairy lights lit up the darkened streets. It was the most colorful place in Darktown, and possibly the closest they would every come to the brightness of Auradon.

Slipping from Hayden's touch, Evie drifted over to a stall with particularly shiny, broken gemstones that had likely come from the Goblin Barge. Cooing over the selection of red and blue gems, she almost didn't catch the movement from the corner of her eye. Slowly looking over the vendor's shoulder, she narrowed her eyes when she saw an unrecognizable shadow darting around.

Making the warning signal with her hand, she was halfway across the market and within the protective shelter of Hayden's arms just as the Ghouls descended upon the intruder. Or intruders, as it was, Evie amended when the Ghouls fell upon another one. Watching grimly as the shouting shadows were dragged into the dim light, she watched grimly as a skinny boy and burly one were unceremoniously tossed before them.

"Look who we found!" A Ghoul - Cassandra - jeered through blue stained lips. "The little fairy's right hand man!"

"And their little pet!" Another - Menma - gave a barking noise, and the skinny boy jumped, eyes wide beneath his white curly fringe.

"Well, well," Hayden strode forward, Evie on his arm. "I guess I've punished my sweet little sister too far this time, if she's sent you two louts."

Jay, son of Jafar, glared mutinously at them, dark eyes flitting between Hayden and Evie, likely determining her the weakest of the duo. Beside him, Carlos De Vill, son of Cruella, shook with barely concealed fear as the darkly clothed Ghouls encircled them menacingly. Evie sneered at them, stepping away from Hayden and kneeling before the son of Jafar. In a flash, she had an ornate dagger in her hand, pressing against the underside of Jay's jaw.

"Let's give them a warm welcome, Ghouls."


	4. Chapter 4

The Ghouls and their leaders sent the pair of VKs back to Mal, covered in honey and feathers, their legs tied together. The pair of them hobbling back towards VK territory quickly became one of the sweetest sights Evie had ever seen. Hayden agreed, the pair chuckling over it in the dead of night in between kisses and whispered dreams. Pissing off his little sister was something Hayden had always enjoyed, and his desire to impede his sister's efforts had turned into something sharp and ugly since he and Evie had gotten together.

The way Maleficent and Mal had treated his princess set his blood boiling like nothing else, and was part of the reason why he had gone along with his father's plans to ally with the enemy of his ex-lover. Having been a toddler when Maleficent had Mal, Hayden barely remembered that time of his life. However, he remembered the sixth birthday party of a beautiful, blue-haired princess very well, and had always harbored a grudge against his sister's mother for what she had done. Even before he'd lived a decade, he somehow knew Evie was it for him.

Love at first sight.

He'd never said it out loud, afraid that Evie would laugh in his face at such a sentiment. She was her mother's daughter and, after blossoming beneath the care of the Ghouls, had fully embraced her evil roots. Love wasn't something the Evil Queen believed in, instead thinking that if her daughter was the perfect little doting housewife, she'd eventually be able to snag a prince. Having had that 'dream' hammered into her head her entire life, it had taken Hayden quite a while to help Evie untangle just what _she_ wanted versus what her mother _thought_ she wanted.

So, when the VKs declared all out war on the Ghouls, she relished the opportunity to put Mal in her place. The so-called Queen of the Isle was about to get a rude awakening once things heated up between their factions.

Unlike Evie, who to this day was terrified of her mother, Mal had always had the luxury of her mother's acknowledgement. Evie was never pretty enough, never as sweet and insipid as her mother would have liked. Had Hayden not been a Prince, there was no doubt in her mind that her mother would have done everything within her power to separate them. And though there was no reason for the Evil Queen to want to take Hayden away from Evie, she lived in fear of such a thing every day of her life.

Even now, even when almost every hour of the day was dedicated to preparing for the retaliation of the VKs, it never left her thoughts. It was only when Hayden caught her hand one night and asked her about it that all her insecurities came rushing back. Even though they were allies, Evie half-expected Hayden to laugh in her face when she told him what had been bothering her. Never mind that the nightmares, a product of the long years of banishment, had returned, nightmares where she was trapped in her castle with no way out.

"Evie," Hayden cupped her face with his hands, his touch warm and soothing against her clammy cheeks. She was exhausted, both from planning their attack on the VKs, as well as the trouble she'd had sleeping. While worried, he was glad she'd confided in him. "Evie nothing will ever take you from me. Nothing. Not your mother and not my snot-nosed baby sister. Together forever, remember?"

He gave a light tap to the skull ring on her pinky, the one he'd slipped on her finger for her twelfth birthday. Her mother disliked the symbol, she knew, but said nothing as her daughter had snagged herself a prince at last. The only thing she had ever taught her daughter and the girl had done it before she'd turned sixteen. It rankled deeply that that was what her mother was proud of her for. Not for becoming one of the most powerful leaders on the Isle, not for finding the courage to be herself or for the many talents she had accomplished over the years.

Curling her fingers around his hand, Evie gave a trembling smile. "Forever."

Grinning, Hayden kissed the back of her hand before tugging her into his arms. "You and me, Evie. Forever."

* * *

Face to face with her big brother, Mal didn't bother to hide her anger. Eyes flashing that poisonous green mother and daughter shared, she sneered at the taller boy. "Do you really think you and your group of rejects can take on my VKs?"

Hayden spread out his arms with a cheeky smirk. "That's rich, coming from a snooty little brat like you." Her eyes flared even brighter at the title. "You've had the easy life, sis. Too easy, if you ask me."

"Excuse me?!" She demanded, looking ready to spit fire. "Says the pampered prince of the Underworld."

"Ooh, it stings, doesn't it?" Hayden cooed, drawing laughter from his lurking Ghouls. "That daddy picked me and Hadie over you? Poor little _Mallie_, are you sad?"

"Not as sad as you'll be when I'm through with you." Mal swore hotly, rising to the bait perfectly. "If you want a turf war, you've got one." Her lips sharpened into a cruel smirk, "you and that little blueberry bitch of a princ-"

Her taunt ended with a sharp cry of pain as she was slammed against the nearest wall, Hayden's arm against her windpipe. Wide-eyed, she stared uneasily at her brother as wild, amber eyes bore hotly into her own.

"Watch what you say, little girl," he whispered as his Ghouls blocked Jay from springing to her defense. "Or I'll bring more than just words to this little get-together. My princess if off limits, brat."

Without another word, he was gone, sneaking back into the shadows. A sharp whistle echoed in the alleyway, and his Ghouls followed suit. Wearing a hard expression, Mal waited until she was sure they'd gone before slumping against the wall and rubbing at her sore throat. Maleficent had never been rough with her, not even when she was a little girl, and it was a bit frightening to realize how easily Hayden had overpowered her. Even when she was a child, no one had ever so much as laid a finger on her, too afraid of her mother's reputation to do such a thing.

"Mal?" Jay's voice broke her from her tumultuous thoughts. His dark eyes were narrowed in concern. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, ignoring how shaky her voice sounded, even to her own ears. "Yeah. I'm fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some father/son bonding! Then, it's time for the pirates to make their entrance.

Lounging in his favorite ratty chair, Hades surveyed the youngest of his sons. Hayden had always been willful in a way that Hadie had never been. His eldest was a sensitive soul, one who had never fully embraced the lifestyle many led on the Isle. And Mal, well... Hades hadn't stuck around long enough to have a hand in how his youngest had turned out. If the rumors were anything to go by, the girl was as pretentious as her mother and twice as entitled. Even though he knew he'd dodged a bullet when he'd left Maleficent, part of him knew Maleficent had no business raising a child. Still, he refused to feel any guilt over the choices he had made since being banished to the Isle of the Lost.

However, he wasn't too certain he wanted his children going at it on the streets. While he understood that Hayden had a bone to pick with Mal and, by extension, the VKs, due to his sister's treatment of Evie on her sixth birthday, he couldn't help but be... _concerned_.

It was all well and good to stick it to Maleficent when he made allies with the Evil Queen, showing his ex-lover that she wasn't the only one calling the shots on the Isle. But he was also smart enough, after what had happened with his nephew, to know when enough was enough. He was all for showing Mal she couldn't be a little tyrant, that she didn't have complete control over the Isle like she tried to claim, but he'd also heard of how violently Hayden had reacted when Mal had threatened Evie.

Hades adored the blue-haired chit, always had and likely always would. She was a sweet girl - no longer simpering or insipid thanks to limited exposure to her mother in recent years - and she brought out the worst in his son. She also had no problem calling either of them out on their nonsense, which he found more than amusing. The once shrinking violet had bloomed beautifully. While he'd liked to claim to have had a hand in her growth, and Hayden's support could not be ignored, he knew it was Evie alone who deserved the credit.

"Quite the show you put on the other day with Mal." At the mention of his sister, Hayden's eyes flared. Had they had their magic, Hades was pretty sure he'd have burned down their home on more than one occasion. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were serious about destroying the VKs."

Seated on the other side of the room, Hadie, Hades' eldest, watched them go at it, a highly entertained expression on his face.

"Oh, I am." Hayden replied quietly, squinting suspiciously at his father. "Mal threatened Evie, dad. You of all people should know what happens when someone threatens harm on me and mine."

Hades arched a dark brow. "Clearly I shouldn't have ever left you alone with Maleficent, because that has her written all over it. Pitting two siblings against one another is something that horned terror would get a kick out of." He conveniently ignored the fact that he himself had plotted for eons against his own brother. And, judging by his son's unimpressed stare, Hayden hadn't forgotten such a fact.

"Hypocritical much?" Hayden sighed noisily. "I'm just trying to protect my turf, dad. Do I have a vendetta against Mal? Yes. But, if she would back off and stop trying to encroach on Darktown, I would have left well enough alone."

"Yeah, right." Hades scoffed, kicking his legs up over the arm of the chair. "Far be it from me to tell you what to do," he began, ignoring Hayden's strangled scoff, "but before you plunge the Isle into all out war, maybe try and keep things a little more contained."

"Mal thinks she untouchable. She thinks that because of who her mommy is, no one will lay a finger on her-"

"Actually," Hadie, who had remained silent until that point, added his opinion. "Mal is convinced _she's_ the reason people are afraid of her. And, from what I've heard, she's pretty shaken up about her run-in with you, Hayden. She's gonna try and get revenge."

"Which will make her sloppy. This turf war is gonna end almost as soon as it begins, just wait and see." Brimming with confidence, Hayden crossed his arms and met his father's half-lidded stare. "As long as Mal stays away from Evie, she's got nothing to worry her little scaly head about.

* * *

"Hey, Blue." Arms crossed, Uma grinned down at the blue-haired princess waiting for her on the docks. "What's the word?"

Eyes sparkling wickedly, Evie allowed a self-satisfied smile to form on her ruby red lips. "The VKs just lost Lady Tremaine."

Throwing her head back, Uma cackled with glee. "Ooh, I'd sell my voice to see the look on that prissy little fairy's face when she finds out!" Teaming up with her cousin and his princess had been the best deal she'd struck in her young, dreary life. "So, what's the plan?"

"Right now, we're waiting it out." Evie rolled her eyes when Uma scoffed at such a plan. "Hey, we're trying to make _them_ come to _us_. If we can get Mal to launch as assault on Dark Town, it'll be on our terms. Let her think we're scared to press the advantage and let her slip up in trying to get even."

Recognizing the merit in the plan, Uma inclined her head. "I get it. But how do you know she'll go straight for Dark Town?"

Evie's eyes narrowed with malice. "Because that's what overconfident dragons do when someone's messed with their horde."

Sharing a chuckle, the two girls hooked arms and headed toward Ursula's Fish and Chips. The light banter between them was about nothing important, as one never knew when others were listening in. By the time they made it to the shop, Uma had Evie in stitches over her mocking, nasal impression of her aunt Morgana. Ursula's 'crazy' sister had not taken well to captivity, and had made her home in one of the coves that dotted the stormy seas around the Isle. 

"Does she still have that tiny tiger shark?"

"Undertow?" Uma snorted, tossing her braids. "You bet. That pipsqueak always threatened to nibble off my toes when mom used to make us visit."

Exiting the kitchen, Harry Hook paused at the sight of his captain and the princess, smirking engagingly. "Well, well. Lookie what the tempest dragged in."

Rolling her eyes - tempest being one of his many, many terms of endearment for her - Uma plunged her weapon into the sword check and stomped down the stairs. "Can it, Hook." Reaching out, she masterfully whipped his apron off his waist and tied it around her own. "How's business?"

Wordlessly, he gestured around to the half empty shop. "Yer mum ain't too pleased, but she's been pretty quiet." He glanced at Evie, who watched him with a faint smirk. "Princess," taking her hand, he pressed a dainty kiss to the back of it, peering up at her with a cheeky grin. "Always a pleasure, luv."

Hard pressed not to return his innocent flirtations - her mother's lessons were harder to shake than she ever thought possible - Evie wrinkled her nose. "Hook." Withdrawing her hand, she arched a brow at Uma. "So, we can count on your crew when the time comes?"

"Count on it." Uma gave a firm nod, inwardly shouting with glee. Both girls had become close allies over a short period of time, bonding over the humiliation and abuse they'd suffered at Mal's hands. Revenge would be sweet, once they knocked that wannabe off her pedestal. "Harry here's been working on bringing Harriet into the fold, though it's anybody's guess with that one."

With a cough that sounded suspiciously like laughter, Harry graciously inclined his head to his captain. "Yer probably right about that, Uma."

Smiling wickedly, Evie resisted the urge to clap her hands in excitement. Sooner rather than later, they'd be able to turn the tides in this little 'war' Hayden and Evie had instigated with Mal. While she knew Uma was interested in expanding her turf, Evie wasn't too interested herself, just as she knew Hayden wasn't either. While Hayden might claim he was just trying to stop the VKs from taking Darktown from them, Evie knew his motives were a bit more simple than that.

He was doing it for her. And she loved him all the more because of it.


End file.
